Arthur's Journey
by The Blade Of Evil's Bane
Summary: Arthur Kirkland just moved to Littleroot town with his mother and little brother. What will happen when he helps the resident Pokemon Professor?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

~Author's Note~

So I decided to start a new story. There weren't a lot of reviewers so I wasn't really feeling motivated to update. So I wrote this. Yeah. So read it.

Chapter One

It wasn't fair. That was all that ran through Arthur's mind as he rode in the back of the moving van to his family's new house. He had to ride in the trailer because there wasn't enough room for him in the cab. He couldn't object to it because if his little brother, Peter, had to sit in the back, he and his mother would never hear the end of it.

Suddenly, the trailer that Arthur was in jerked to a halt. Light flooded in as the door opened. He jumped out and stretched. They had been driving for hours and he hadn't exactly been in luxury conditions.

"Arthur! Are you ok? I'm sorry that you had to ride in the back. But you're not hurt, right?" His mother worried about him constantly.

"Yes, mum. I'm fine. At least we're finally here." He looked at the surroundings. "So this is Littleroot Town, eh? It's rather on the small side, isn't it?"

"That just means that the neighbors will be that much friendlier!"

"Hmm… Maybe." Arthur was just finishing saying this when Peter burst out of the house.

"Mum! Arthur! Come see the house! It's really big, desu yo!"

"Alright, alright. We'll be there in a moment."

"Hurry up!" With that, Peter disappeared back into the house.

Arthur turned to his mother. "You talked to Peter on the way here, right? About how I get the biggest bedroom?"

"Yes, I talked to him. I even asked the movers to put his things in the second biggest bedroom."

"Thank you. I'll be checking out the house then." Arthur went off to see his bedroom first. To his surprise, Peter was there, standing in the doorway.

"Why do you get this room, Arthur?" Peter complained.

"Maybe because I sat in the back of a bloody moving van for five hours."

"So? That's not too bad!"

"You don't think so? Maybe you should have ridden like that. Besides you agreed that I get first choice of rooms."

"Aww… fine." Peter trudged down the stairs to the main room of the house. Arthur followed, after he set his clock to the correct time.

"Arthur! Arthur, look, desu yo! There's a special on TV about Gym Leaders!" Peter called.

Arthur came over to see what Peter was so excited about, but he only caught a glimpse of the Leaders before the program ended.

"Aww. It's over already."

"Cheer up, Peter. Maybe someday you could meet them in person. Possibly as a challenger."

"Really? Someday, I want to be the very best trainer ever!" Peter shouted.

"Oh, Arthur! You should go next door and introduce yourself to the neighbors." Arthur's mother suggested. "I heard that there is a boy your age living next door."

_Hmm… Maybe this guy will be alright,_ Arthur thought. "Ok, I'll be back in a little bit."

He left the house to explore the town. There were three buildings. One was his house, one was their neighbor's house, and the last was a strange building that was rather large. Arthur went next door and knocked. The door was opened by a woman who was most likely the mother of the family.

"Hello! Are you from the family that just moved in next door? Welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Thank you. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"My son is just about your age. You can call me Mrs. Bonnefoy by the way." She retreated into the house and called up the stairs, "Francis! Get down here! Our new neighbor has come to say hello!"

"What? New neighbor? I completely forgot!" A blond boy about Arthur's age came down the stairs. His clothes made Arthur want to start cracking up, but he maintained a friendly smile. He still thought that Francis looked ridiculous in his bright red pants and blue dress with a cape.

"Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. What is your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you." Arthur was having difficulty keeping his laughter down, but he managed somehow.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?"

"No, but I hope to be someday."

"Professor Vargas at the lab, over there might allow us to assist him with his studies. Try talking to him sometime."

"So that's what that building is? Hmm. I had no idea. Thank you."

"Alright then. I'll be seeing you."

"Good bye." Arthur left and went to see what was on the path outside of town. He heard a yell when he got to the very edge of town. Someone was screaming for help. There was no time to go find someone. Arthur ran out to find the source of the shouting.

~Author's Note~

This was actually really fun to write. Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

~Author's Note~

Alright, this chapter is where stuff actually starts happening. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Two

Arthur ran to help the man who was calling for help. A brown haired man wearing a lab coat was being chased by a pokemon that Arthur was able to identify as poochyena.

"Quick! Take one of the pokeballs in my bag over there and battle this pokemon!" The man cried.

Arthur grabbed a pokeball at random and threw it. A small blue pokemon was released. On instinct, Arthur called, "Mudkip, use tackle!"

The mud fish pokemon dashed to the dark type pokemon and tackled it. The dog pokemon growled at mudkip in response, lowering the water type pokemon's attack.

Arthur called for mudkip to tackle again. After a few rounds of attacking, the poochyena was defeated, and mudkip was minimally injured.

"Thank you. I thought I was done for there. My name is Professor Romulus Vargas."

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you."

"Here is not the best place to talk. Please, come with me to my lab." Professor Vargas invited.

Once they were at the lab, Professor Vargas said, "You battled very well with that mudkip. How would you like to keep him?"

"What? You would let me keep him?" Arthur asked, not believing his luck.

"Of course! You just saved me from an enraged pokemon! Besides, I was going to give every kid in this town a pokemon anyway. But you got first pick."

"Arthur! Mum wants to know what's taking so long, desu yo!

"Peter! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Arthur scolded.

"It's alright. In fact, Francis should be getting here soon." As Professor Vargas said this, Francis walked in. "And there he is! Now we can get started!"

"Professor, get started with what, exactly?" Francis inquired.

"I'm going to give each of you a pokemon and a pokedex so that you can gather information on pokemon all over Hoenn!"

"You're going to give us pokemon? You can't be serious!" Peter yelled.

"I am serious! Arthur has his already!" Professor Vargas said proudly.

"What? Show me, Arthur!" Arthur granted his little brother's request and let Mudkip out of the pokeball. "Whoa! It's so cool!"

"Professor, are you really going to let Peter have a pokemon? He's too young to be a pokemon trainer." Arthur said.

"I'm not too young! I'll prove it! If I beat you, then you'll have to acknowledge me as a trainer!" Peter turned to the professor. "What other pokemon do you have?"

"I have two others." He released a small green pokemon. "This is a treecko. It is a grass type pokemon. Arthur's mudkip is a water type pokemon." He released the third pokemon. It was a small orange chick. "This is a torchic. It's a fire type pokemon. Now, Peter, you choose first."

"I choose torchic!" He decided after a moments contemplation.

"Then I guess that I get treecko." Francis said. After they all had their pokemon, Professor Vargas gave them each a pokedex and some parting advice. "Before you go off on your journey, you should go talk to your parents. And by the way, my grandsons are gym leaders. If you battle them, tell them that I said hello!

"Yes, Professor. Come on, Peter. We have to go talk to mum. I don't think she'll let you leave though."

"She will! I'm going to be the best trainer ever!"

"Maybe in a few years."

"I'll be stronger than you! You'll see!"

When they reached their house, they found their mother waiting for them at the table.

"Mum, Professor Vargas," Arthur started.

"I know. He talked to both Mrs. Bonnefoy and I. I also heard what you did for the Professor, Arthur. I hope you both do well on your journeys." She pulled out two backpacks. "I think that you'll need these. I already put a couple potions and pokeballs in there. Now go explore the region!"

"Thank you, mum. We'll do our best." Arthur said.

"Bye, mum! I'm going to be the best trainer there ever was!

Peter ran off to explore on his own. Arthur took his time. He trained Mudkip for a while. As Mudkip rose through the levels, Arthur grew more and more excited for the trials that were yet to come.

~Author's Note~

So there you have it. Arthur gets a mudkip. I will be taking a lot of creative liberty in the chapters to come. Did I mention that I like reviews?


	3. Chapter 3: A Legendary Encounter

~Author's Note~

Wow this chapter was a pain to type. I took a little bit of creative liberty in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Three

When Arthur reached Oldale Town, Mudkip had leveled up to level 10. Arthur decided to first heal him at the pokecenter.

As he exited the pokecenter, Francis entered town from the north. He caught sight of Arthur. Arthur was approached, and Francis said, "So you finally got here. I'd like to see how strong you are. Probably not very, seeing as how you were coming here at a snail's pace."

"I'll have you know that I had my own reasons for going at my own pace!" Arthur was outraged at Francis's comment. "You will pay for that remark!"

"Shall we battle?"

"Let's." Arthur smirked. "However, I do not intend to lose to the likes of you."

"I will show you what my strength is! I cannot lose!" Francis proclaimed.

"Good. Victory is sweeter when you deflate someone's ego along with winning." Arthur threw his pokeball. "Go! Mudkip!"

Francis threw his as well. "Go! Treecko!"

Both trainers had to ponder which moves would be most effective against the opponent's pokemon. Francis had not put much thought into leveling up treecko, so he was still level 5. He may have had a type advantage, but he had only two moves, pound and leer. Arthur still had a major advantage.

"Mudkip! Use tackle!" Arthur called. The blue pokemon obeyed his trainer and dealt a good deal of damage on the opponent.

"Treecko! Use pound!" The grass type ran up and damaged Mudkip only a small amount.

"Mudkip! Use tackle again!" Mudkip attacked again, giving the final blow, signaling the end of the battle.

Arthur and his pokemon let out a celebratory cheer. Francis was less than enthusiastic. In fact, he was downright bitter.

"This is impossible! I couldn't have lost! You must have cheated!" Francis accused.

"What? How dare you accuse me of cheating, you bloody frog!" How could I possibly have cheated?"

"I don't know! But you must have! There's no other way that I could have lost!"

"Did it ever occur to you that you should have trained your pokemon more before challenging someone, you git?"

"No! I am strong! We will battle again! And I will defeat you!"

"Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe you can someday defeat a wurmple." With that, Arthur turned and headed for Petalburg City. He decided to visit the city's gym. To his surprise, the leader was standing in the first room of the gym.

"Hello. What is your name?" She asked.

"Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you. What might your name be?"

"My name is Yekaterina Braginskaya. May I ask how many badges have you collected?"

"I don't have any yet. I only just set out on my journey." Arthur told her.

"Oh. In that case, you will need to get stronger before you challenge my gym. Might I recommend challenging the Rustboro Gym first?"

Arthur was about to answer when a young girl entered the room. "Leader Yekaterina! Can I borrow a pokemon? I'm going to live with some family friends in Verdanturf, but I thought I would be lonely by myself, but I've never caught a pokemon before."

"Of course! Your name is Michelle, right? You can borrow this one." She gave her a zigzagoon.

"Wow! A pokemon! Thanks!"

"Arthur, can I ask you to go with Michelle to catch her pokemon before you head to Rustboro?"

"Sure, why not?"

Arthur and Michelle went to a patch of tall grass just outside of Petalburg City. "Arthur, can you watch to make sure I catch a pokemon properly?"

"Alright." Arthur agreed.

At that moment, a pokemon burst out of the grass, startling Michelle. "Whoa!"

She sent out the zigzagoon that was loaned to her. Arthur's pokedex revealed that the wild pokemon was a ralts. Michelle used the zigzagoon to weaken the emotion pokemon a bit. Then she recalled the zigzagoon and threw a pokeball. The pokeball shook a few times, but eventually clicked shut.

"Wow… My own pokemon… Thank you for coming with me, Arthur. I'm going to go return this pokemon now. Bye!"

"Bye." At this time, Arthur began combing the area for a pokemon for him to catch.

After a while, Arthur felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked around and saw a white, equine-looking pokemon staring at him. It had a yellow, wheel-like part around it's middle.

Arthur prepared to send out Mudkip, in case it was hostile, but his instinct told him that it wasn't.

In his mind, Arthur heard, _'Hello, Trainer. I am Arceus. I have been looking for someone with whom I will travel, as have the others from the Hall of Origin. Will you be my partner?'_

"Others? What do you mean, others?" Arthur asked, confused as to why this pokemon could communicate with him.

_'Others meaning legendary pokemon, of course. Will you partner with me?'_ Arceus asked again.

_A legendary pokemon! _ Arthur thought. "Why are you asking me? There are so many other people you could have asked."

_'I asked you because you are aiming to grow ever stronger, are you not? I sense great potential in you. I ask again, will you be my partner?'_

~Author's Note~

So yeah, Arthur meets Arceus. During the battle with Francis I was listening to It Ends Tonight by the All American Rejects so that's where I got the 'final blow' part from. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: The First Gym

~Author's Note~

Ok so let me clear something up. First, Arceus is a girl. I thought that it would be best. Doesn't suffer fools easily and just looks more awesome. Second, only Arthur can hear Arceus, and that is the same for all of the legendaries. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

_'Will you be my partner?'_

"I just have to travel with you?"

_'Yes, essentially. I will battle with you and your other pokemon as well.'_

"Then yes. I will travel with you."

The crosswheel on Arceus' middle glowed and a pure, white pokeball with the gold crosswheel pattern appeared. _'Take this then. In this, I can still communicate with you. Thank you, Trainer Arthur.'_

Arthur picked up the white ball and Arceus disappeared inside of it. _'I must ask you, I have lost some important items that I must find.' _ Arceus said while they walked through Petalburg City.

"Really? Can you describe what you are looking for?"

'_I can. They are rectangular tablets, sixteen in number, in various colors. I expect that there will not be many in one location.'_

Arthur and his two pokemon managed to get through Petalburg City at this time. Arthur was walking through the surf, when suddenly tripped.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" He turned to see what he had tripped over, when he saw a blue corner sticking out of the water. "Hey Arceus. Is this one of your items?"

Arceus came out of the pokeball. _'Yes!' _ She exclaimed. _'This is my Splash Plate!'_

"What exactly is the purpose of these Plates?" Arthur asked as he pulled it out of the sand.

'_These hold elemental powers. This specific one contains the power of water. If you don't mind, could I hold that?'_

"It's yours, so I don't see why not." He let Arceus hold the blue plate. He was stunned when her crosswheel, eyes, hooves, the fur on her underside, and even her pokeball turned various shades of blue.

"What just happened? How did you..? You were gold, and now you're blue! What?"

'_You know how pokemon have different abilities?'_

"Yeah." Arthur said, still a little alarmed.

'_Well my ability is Multitype. My type matches that of the Plate I hold.'_

"How does that affect your battle?"

'_One of my moves' types depends on that. Keep in mind that I am only level 15, so I am not all powerful.'_

"You're only level 15? Why?"

'_My level reflects the current strength of my trainer. As your power grows, so does mine.'_

"Alright, I think I understand. Let's go to Rustboro now." He put Arceus's now blue pokeball back into his bag, and set off into Petalburg Woods.

About halfway through the woods, Arthur ran into a man who looked like an office worker. "Not a one in sight." He said. He caught sight of Arthur and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen a pokemon that is called Shroomish? I was hoping to see one before heading back to Rustboro."

"Sorry, I haven't seen any."

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway." It was at this time when a strange man dressed completely in red appeared. He had a red helmet and a bulky red bodysuit.

"I was going to jump you as you left the woods. But you just _had _to dilly-dally in here forever! I'll just take your goods now!" The strange man said.

"Ah! You're a trainer right?" When Arthur nodded, he begged, "You have to help me!"

Arthur pulled out the normal pokeball that contained Mudkip. Arthur released him as the strange man released his poochyena.

"Mudkip! Use Water Gun!" Arthur called. Mudkip shot a ball of water at the foe. The attack was so powerful that it defeated the poochyena in one blow. This victory gave Mudkip enough experience to grow to level eleven.

The man said, "Argh! Fight me again! But I have no more pokemon… Oh well. We have another objective in Rustboro. I'll bail for now!" He ran off.

"Thank you! I'll give you this great ball as thanks." He gave Arthur a blue and red pokeball. "He said something about a different objective… Oh no! I have to go! The worker ran off in the same direction as the stranger in red.

'_What odd people. I hope not all humans are like this.' _ Arceus said.

"Don't worry. Some are better, some are worse. You'll get used to it."

Once in Rustboro City, Arthur made his first stop the pokecenter. He healed up Mudkip and Arceus before stopping at a pokemart to buy potions.

When they finally got to the gym, Arthur had to battle two trainers in order to face the gym leader. One water gun to each of their pokemon and both of them were defeated.

When he climbed the final set of stairs to face the gym leader, he was surprised at what he saw.

"Peter! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Arthur yelled.

"Trying to get a gym badge! And why are you yelling, desu yo?"

"This isn't a place for children! Why don't you just go home and watch anime?"

Peter turned to the boy next to him. "I told you he was like this. Arthur! Meet the Gym Leader, desu yo!"

"I am Gym Leader Raivis Galante. I specialize in rock type pokemon."

"Wait a minute, you're the gym leader?" Arthur asked.

'_You shouldn't judge by appearances, Arthur. For all we know, he could be incredibly powerful.' _Arceus told him.

"I know, I know." Arthur said.

"Arthur? Who are you talking to?" Peter asked.

"You mean that you can't hear her?"

'_Arthur, as my partner, you are the only one that can hear me.'_

"That would have been good to know."

"Seriously, who are you talking to?"

"Never mind that, Peter. Raivis, can we battle, please?"

"Uh, sure?" Raivis threw his pokeball. "Go! Geodude!"

Arthur did likewise. "Go! Mudkip!" Mudkip had elevated a level or two and was now level twelve. "Mudkip! Use Water Gun!" That attack dealt a good deal of damage on the rock type pokemon.

"Geodude! Use Rock Tomb!" Raivis called. This attack dealt an okay deal of damage, even though he was at a type disadvantage. It also slowed Mudkip a little.

"Mudkip! Water Gun again!" This attack finished the Geodude off. Raivis called him back, and sent out another pokemon, an Onix.

Mudkip attacked with another Water Gun, while the Onix countered with Rock Throw. Another Water Gun and the Onix was finished.

When Raivis recalled the Onix, he pulled out a strange looking pokeball. It was light brown with a few orange patches, and had a pattern of dots that looked like an H on it.

"What type of pokeball is that? I've never seen one like that, Raivis." Peter asked. However, Raivis was too focused on the battle to answer.

"Go Regirock!" He yelled. Arthur was stunned when he saw it. A huge chunk of living rock, colored the same as the pokeball.

"Is that..?" Arthur asked Arceus, but she didn't answer.

"Regirock, use Rock Blast!" This attack hit Mudkip and he was defeated.

"Mudkip!" Arthur recalled him. He pulled out Arceus's pokeball.

"Arthur, why do you have a weird pokeball, too?" Peter asked, now really confused.

"Go, Arceus!" Arceus came out of her pokeball. Raivis was just as stunned as Arthur was when he saw Regirock.

"Is this pokemon from the Hall of Origin? Did she choose you, like Regirock chose me?" Raivis asked.

"Yes. This is Arceus." Arthur answered.

'_Arthur, when the battle resumes, tell me to use Judgment.' _ Arceus said.

'_Raivis, tell me to use Superpower when the battle continues.' _Regirock said, unaware of Arceus's type change.

"Regirock, use Superpower!" Raivis called. The attack did a great deal, but not enough to defeat Arceus.

'_What? But Arceus is normal type, and that move was fighting type… Oh no.' _Regirock said, as it dawned on him that Arceus was holding a Plate. He discerned which one by looking at her coloring.

"Arceus! Use Judgment!" Arceus lifted her head and her eyes started glowing. Orbs of azure light appeared, targeting Regirock, and then they became one large orb of power. It attacked Regirock, and he was defeated.

Raivis turned to Arthur after recalling Regirock. "According to Pokemon League rules, I have to give you this, showing that you defeated this gym. Here, this is the Stone Badge."

"Thank you." Arthur took the badge.

"Wow, Arthur. Even I couldn't beat Raivis." Peter said.

"Maybe that's because rock is very effective against fire." Arthur reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Raivis! Want to come with me and travel around Hoenn?" Peter asked excitedly.

"I would, but I'm the Gym Leader, I can't just leave."

One of the people who Arthur defeated came up to them. "You can if there is someone ready and willing to take your place. I could take over for you Raivis."

"Really? You would do that? Thank you, Eduard!"

"Let's go!" Peter yelled, pulling Raivis along behind him. Arthur followed and saw the strange man from Petalburg Woods racing away from a large building.

The same worker was chasing him yelling, "Wait! Come back with those goods!"

Arthur healed Mudkip and Arceus at the pokecenter and ran after them.

~Author's Note~

Man, this was a long chapter! I had quite a bit of time to write this weekend, because I had to sit in a car for three hours both days. Anyway, I don't think I wrote Raivis very well. I don't know how to write a stutter. I just left it normal. I might change it later. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue of a Bird

~Author's Note~

Alright, let's get started with chapter five! Wooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry I forgot to do this previous chapters.

Chapter Five

When Arthur reached the edge of town, the worker was there looking depressed. When he noticed Arthur, he said, "Oh! You're the trainer from the woods. Do you think that you could help me again?"

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"This thug ran off with some really important items from Devon Corporation. I really need to get it back. Help me, please!" He begged.

"Sure, I'll be back soon. Wait here." He jogged off toward where the worker said that the man went.

He came to the entrance of a tunnel with a white haired man standing outside of it. The funny thing was, he didn't look elderly in the slightest. Arthur went to talk to him, and he saw that the man had red eyes.

"Some totally un-awesome person came and took off with my awesome Gilbird! You have to get him back for the awesome me!" The man yelled.

"Alright, alright! Calm down! I'll find him!" He ran into the tunnel to escape from the panicking man. He didn't have to go far before he saw a red clad figure with a wingull.

"Hey! Get back here!" He called to the man when he fled deeper into the tunnel.

_'I don't understand why people say that. The other person isn't going to listen to you. So why waste your own breath?'_

"I don't know. There's a slight possibility that they would listen." Arthur said while giving chase to the thug.

_'Not really.'_

"Shut up! It was worth a shot!"

The man stopped when he saw that the path to escape was blocked. He turned, and in desperation, challenged Arthur. "I come all this way to get this item, and the escape route is blocked! Get this item from Rustboro, they said. It'll be easy, they said. Well now I'm going to take out my anger on you!"

"Alright, if that's what you want. Go, Mudkip!" The mudkip came out of his pokeball. "Who are you anyway? Haven't you the decency to introduce yourself!"

"I am only a Team Magma Grunt. You don't need to know what my name is." He sent out a poochyena.

The foolish and hasty member of Team Magma didn't know that Arthur had trained Mudkip to level sixteen, and Arceus was level twenty after defeating Raivis.

"Mudkip! Use Mud-Slap!" The ground type move, not only caused damage to the dog pokemon, but also lowered it's accuracy.

Poochyena! Use Tackle!" However, the move missed, and Mudkip was able to use Water Gun, defeating it.

"Grrr… Fine. Take it. I don't want it. But I'm sure to catch hell with my boss." The grunt handed over a package.

"Wait, didn't you have that wingull..?" He trailed off because the grunt had already left.

_'You said I would get used to odd people. How long do you estimate that will take?'_ Arceus asked.

"Even I don't know that one. I try to ignore it."

"Gilbird!" The albino man from outside the cave ran to the wingull and hugged the bird. The bird perched on his head. "Thank you for rescuing Gilbird!"

"Who are you anyway?" Arthur asked.

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! And this is the awesome Gilbird!" He was referring to the wingull.

_'This is going to take a lot longer than I originally thought.'_ Arceus said.

Arthur laughed at this. Gilbert said, "I know! You come to my house later! I can take you to Dewford Town or Slateport City! Just tell the awesome me where you want to go and I'll take you there!" He rushed off.

Arthur took the parcel to the worker in Rustboro. "Thank you so much! I would have been fired for sure if you hadn't gotten this back!" He thought for a moment. "I have an idea! Follow me!"

The worker led him to a large cathedral-like building and took him to the top floor. "Wait here, I'll go talk to the President." He walked over to a large, ornate desk and spoke to a man with his hair in a very long ponytail. He came back after a short exchange.

"President Wang will see you now." He led Arthur to the President.

"I am President Wang. I heard that you helped my employee twice today, aru. Thank you for that. May I ask you to do a couple more tasks for me, aru?"

"I think so. What do you need me to do?"

"First, my little brother, Kiku, is in Dewford Town. Please deliver this letter to him, aru."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Second, I need you deliver this package to Captain Køhler in Slateport City."

"I can do that." Arthur received the items for delivery.

"I can't ask you to do this for nothing, so take this." President Wang handed him a small device. "This is a Pokemon Navigator. PokeNav for short. It has a map of the Hoenn Region, a feature to see how your pokemon are doing in detail, and a feature to see which trainers you have met."

"Thank you." Arthur left and headed toward Petalburg Woods. He rushed through it, and when he came out on the Petalburg side, he saw a small house near a pier where a boat was docked.

In the house, Gilbert was running around with Gilbird. When Arthur asked if Gilbert could take him to Dewford Town, he said, "Dewford Town? Awesome. Gilbird! We are awesomely setting sail, now!"

Once on board, the sun began to go down. Arthur decided to go to sleep in one of the bunks, and told Arceus to wake him if something happened. It had been a rather eventful day, and Arthur was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

~Author's Note~

K, tell me if you liked it! Reviews would be nice! Please!


	6. Chapter 6: I'm The Hero!

~Author's Note~

I was up until midnight typing this, and I still didn't finish! So I did it this morning. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Six

_'Arthur. Wake up. We're in Dewford now. Come on. Wake up!' _When he didn't, she mind-shouted, _**'Wake up!'**_

He bolted into a sitting position. "Ah! What? What's going on? Is there a kraken?" He looked around in a post-awakened confusion.

_'Kraken? What..? We made it to Dewford. Time to go.'_

"Oh. Ok." They went up to the deck, Arceus in her pokeball. "Thanks, Gilbert. We'll be back later."

"Right! The awesome me will wait here for you with the awesome Gilbird!" Arthur left the ship.

"Alright, first let's find Kiku." He went around town asking about Kiku. As far as he could tell, Kiku was in a cave researching stones. Arthur entered the cave. He saw a lone hiker in the first chamber.

"Oh! Are you here to explore? Here, take this HM." He said.

"Thanks. What does it do?" Arthur asked.

"It contains Flash. It will let you see in dark places. But you have to get the Dewford gym badge first."

"Ok, I'll go do that." Arthur left the cave.

_'Don't you have a flashlight?' _Arceus asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to be rude. Besides, I may as well get the badge while I'm here." A fisherman came up to him.

"Hey, do you want a fishing rod?" He asked.

"Uh, sure?" Arthur answered.

"Here." He handed Arthur a fishing rod. A crappy fishing rod, but a fishing rod nonetheless.

"Thanks?" The fisherman walked away. Arthur asked to no one, "What just happened?"

_'I don't know. Well, you have a fishing rod now. You might as well use it.'_

"Yeah, let's do this." He cast out the line, and when he felt a bite, he reeled it in.

It was a Magikarp.

He had Mudkip weaken it a sufficient amount, and he threw a pokeball at it. It was caught.

It registered in the Pokedex. The information read, _Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a pokemon that is only capable of flopping and splashing._

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Someone actually said this? Poor Magikarp!"

Magikarp was level 12 when Arthur caught him. Luckily, he knew Tackle, not just Splash, so he wasn't completely useless.

Arthur headed straight for the gym after healing up his small team.

It was pitch-dark in the gym. As he battled his way through the gym, the lights came on slowly.

Soon, he finally reached the gym leader. He was engaged in a conversation, but he couldn't see with whom.

"Come on, Mattie! I want you to come with me to the cave!"

"No! If you're a gym leader, you can go to the cave yourself!" Arthur only saw the other speaker when he actually spoke. It was obvious that these two people were related.

"But there might be ghost pokemon in there!"

"Then get someone else to go with you!"

It was then that Arthur decided to walk up to them. "Hello. I am Arthur Kirkland. Is one of you the gym leader?"

The louder of the two answered, "I am! Dude, what's up with your voice? It sounds totally weird!" Apparently this was highly amusing to him, because he started cracking up.

"Al! That was rude!" The quieter one scolded.

"Are you implying that there is something wrong with my voice?" Arthur asked angrily.

"It sounds totally British!" He laughed even harder.

Arthur started to get very angry. "Did it ever occur to you that I might _be_ British?"

'_Arthur, calm yourself. He irks me too, but we have to wait.'_

"I have an idea." Arthur said. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Good idea. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Matthew Williams. I'm not the gym leader, I'm his brother."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm the hero!"

Matthew, in an attempt at getting some peace said, "I know! Al, why don't you take Arthur with you to the cave?"

"What?"

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Alfred pulled Arthur all the way to the cave.

"That was quite unnecessary!" Arthur rolled his shoulder. "And _wow_ you're strong!"

"Fighting type gym leader." Alfred said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "Let's see how far we can go!" Alfred decided.

Arthur figured that there was no arguing with him, and he should just go along with it.

Once they had gotten mostly through the tunnel, Alfred was looking close to tears, convinced that every little sound was a ghost type pokemon.

Arthur was trying to keep calm and be a 'hero.'

When they reached an area where they could jump down and leave through the way they came in, Alfred ran like the wind back to the gym.

Arthur on the other hand, went into the area nearby. In there, he found a person who fit the description that President Wang gave of Kiku.

"Excuse me, are you Kiku Honda?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Did you need something?" Kiku asked.

"I was asked by President Wang of the Devon Corporation to deliver this letter to you. Here you do." Arthur handed Kiku the letter.

"Thank you. I think I am done researching now. I will take my leave. Good bye." Kiku left then.

"I guess I should leave too." Arthur said to no one in particular. He started to walk out, and tripped. "Bloody hell!"

'_Are you okay, Arthur?' _Arceus asked, trying to hide her laughter.

"I'm fine. Are you laughing at me?"

'_No.'_ She lied.

Arthur sighed. He looked at what he tripped over. It was a rectangular tablet that was a pinkish color. "Arceus, I think I found one of your plates!"

She came out of her pokeball. _'Really?'_ She said excitedly. _'Yes! This is the Mind Plate. It holds psychic powers.'_

"Do you want to hold it?"

'_Kinda.'_

"Here you go." Arthur handed her the Mind Plate and put the Splash Plate back in his bag. Arceus's eyes turned to their original green, and her crosswheel, hooves, pokeball, and a small patch of fur on her head turned pink.

"Let's go back to the gym and see if we can battle Alfred now."

'_You got it.' _Arceus went back into her pokeball. Arthur jumped down the ledge and left the cave.

The trainers in the gym felt like battling Arthur again, so he took this opportunity to train Magikarp and Mudkip. He managed to get them both to level 18.

He saw Alfred and Matthew conversing again.

"There were ghosts everywhere, Mattie! I swear!"

"Wow, Al. How did you survive?" Matthew asked sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? I'm the hero!"

"Hey, Alfred. I came here the first time as a challenger. Can we please get on with the battle?" Arthur said impatiently.

"Oh, so _that's _why you came here! Yeah, we can totally battle."

"Thank you!" Arthur pulled out Mudkip's pokeball.

"I'm just going to leave now." Matthew said.

"Makuhita! I choose you!" Alfred yelled.

"Go! Mudkip!"

"Makuhita! Use Bide!" Alfred yelled.

"Mudkip! Use Mud-Slap!" As Makuhita stored energy, he was hit by the mud, harming him and lowering his accuracy. Mudkip did this twice before Makuhita attacked.

It missed.

Mostly. It just brushed Mudkip, but enough to cause a bit of damage.

The whole thing happened again, except Mudkip used Water Gun, causing a more damage, making Makuhita faint before he was able to attack.

"Go! Machop!" Alfred released his second pokemon.

"Mudkip! Use Water Gun!" The attack did not do as well with this opponent.

"Machop! Karate Chop!" This attack did a little bit less than Mudkip's Water Gun.

They were both fighting with the last of their strength, but Machop got his attack in first. Mudkip was defeated.

Mudkip was recalled to his pokeball, and Arthur sent out his Magikarp.

"Magikarp, use Tackle!" This attack finished Machop.

Alfred took out a glowing blue pokeball. "Go! Lucario!"

"Magikarp! Use Tackle!"

The attack did next to nothing, but Lucario's counterattack KO'd Magikarp.

"Lucario! Force Palm!"

Arthur recalled Magikarp. "Go! Arceus!"

"Hahahahaha!" Alfred laughed. "It's pink!"

_'Are you commenting on my color? Fool! You will pay dearly for insulting me!'_

"Arceus! Calm down!" Arthur said.

_'No! Tell me to use Judgement! Now!"_

"Arceus! Use Judgement!" Arceus's eyes glowed, brighter than before, as did her crosswheel. Orbs of pink light appeared, and clashed, injuring Lucario. So much so, that he was KO'd instantly.

Arceus was about to attack Alfred too, but Arthur said, "That's enough Arceus. We won. Please, be satisfied."

_'I'll stop. For you. If he crosses me again, I will not hold back.'_

"Hey, Alfred. I'd suggest not insulting Arceus again. If you do, I think she'll attack _you_. She won't stop next time."

"I'll keep that in mind. Here's your badge." Alfred said, still shaken from almost being attacked.

Arthur took the Knuckle Badge from Alfred. "Thank you. I'll be off. Come on Arceus."

Arceus returned to her pokeball, and they returned to Gilbert's boat. "Please take us to Slateport."

"Yes! We shall awesomely set sail!"

Arthur fell asleep in the same bunk as the previous night. Arceus and Mudkip decided to stand guard in case they were attacked by something called a 'kraken.'

~Author's Note~

Twelve pages in my notebook, and six on word! This is the longest chapter you have gotten so far! Be happy! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: To the Museum!

~Author's Note~

Hey! I'm back! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Pokemon!

Chapter Seven

_'Wow you're a heavy sleeper. Arthur! Up! Now!'_ Arthur shot up.

"What? I'm up! I'm up!"

_'I've been calling you for ten minutes.'_

"Sorry."

_'Anyway, time to go find Captain __Køhler.'_

"We're in Slateport? Righto. Let's go." Arthur got up and stretched.

When he left the ship, Gilbert said, "My brother's a gym leader! Tell him his awesome brother says hello!"

"Ok, I'll do that." He entered the city.

_'We are looking for a ship's captain, so the first logical place to look would be a shipyard.'_ Arceus said.

"Right. Let's find the one that should be in the city.

He didn't have to go far. The shipyard was near the beach, and was pretty much a huge warehouse. When Arthur walked in, he saw people building a huge ship.

He saw a man poring over a blueprint. "Excuse me, are you Captain Køhler?" Arthur asked.

"No, my name is Dock."

"Dock?"

"I'm pretty sure my dad didn't want me to have many friends growing up."

"Okay? Anyway, can you tell me where Captain Køhler is?"

"He's probably at the Oceanic Museum." Dock said.

"Thank you." Arthur said as he left.

He walked to the Museum. When he walked in and paid the entrance fee, only one thing caught his eye.

The place was filled with people dressed like the weirdo from Petalburg Woods.

"What is this, some kind of flash mob?" One of the people saw him, and apparently recognized him.

"You! You're the trainer from Petalburg Woods!"

"So you were that stranger? I didn't recognize you.

"I almost got fired because of you! Here, take this!" The man pushed a TM into Arthur's hands.

"What in the..?"

"You'll get yours!" With that he ran out.

"Seriously, what the bloody hell was that?" Arthur asked.

_'I have absolutely no idea.'_ Arceus answered.

Arthur looked around. "I don't see anyone who could be Captain Køhler down here. Let's go upstairs."

After he walked upstairs, he found a man with gravity-defying blond hair in a suit.

"Excuse me, are you Captain Mathias Køhler?" Arthur asked.

"The one and only! What do you want?" He said arrogantly.

_Oh no. Not another self-absorbed one, _Arthur thought. "I was told to give this to you by the President of the Devon Corporation."

Two of the people from the main room of the museum came upstairs. "Stop! Give us those parts!"

Arthur mentally facepalmed. "Can't anything be easy?" He mumbled. "Who are you?" He asked.

"We are members of Team Magma! Our boss wants those parts! So shut up and give 'em here!" One of the shady characters advanced toward them.

"Now, that isn't very nice." Arthur said, pulling out Mudkip's pokeball. "Let's play fair, shall we?"

"Fair isn't our strong point, but let's try it just this once." The person said, pulling out a pokeball of his own.

As Arthur sent out Mudkip, his opponent sent out a Numel. Mudkip used Water Gun, and the Numel was defeated.

"What? This is a disaster! The boss is going to be furious! How did this happen?"

"Git. Know you nothing of type matchups?" Arthur said.

"What's a type matchup?"

Arthur facepalmed for real this time. "I didn't know that there were such morons in this world."

"Wimp. I'll take care of this." The first grunt's companion said. This one sent out a Zubat.

"Zubat! Use Leech Life!" Mudkip had some of his energy drained, but nothing happened to Zubat because he hadn't been damaged yet.

"Mudkip! Water Gun!" This defeated Zubat, simply because Mudkip was far more powerful than him.

Next, the grunt sent in another Numel. Another Water Gun and the pokemon was defeated.

"I lost too? Now we're in for it!" He yelled.

"We didn't count on some meddling kid being here!"

Another man came in. He had red hair and looked more professional than the others, with a red and black suit. "I came to see what was taking so long to get some parts, and you wimps are held up by some kid?"

"I'm right here! And I'm not a kid!" Arthur said. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Maxie of Team Magma. Why do you feel the need to mess up our plans?"

"Because you're trying to steal things that I've traveled long and hard to deliver!"

"All life exists on land. Team Magma is trying to expand the world's landmass."

"That's insane! What about the water types?" Arthur said.

"What about them? There are more other types that live on land. What we are doing is a magnificent thing." Maxie said proudly.

"No it isn't!"

"You are young. Your inability to understand our noble cause can't be helped."

"I'm not that young! I'll have you know that I am 18 years old!"

` "If you impede us ever again, you'll see no mercy from us! Keep that firmly in mind!"

"Are you threatening me?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Farewell!" All members of Team Magma left the building.

"What is your name?" Captain Køhler asked.

"I am Arthur Kirkland."

"That was an intense situation there, wasn't it?" The captain laughed. "Thanks for keeping the parts from getting stolen!"

"You're welcome. Now take them."

"Thanks! Now I have to set out on an ocean floor expedition soon. Bye!" Captain Køhler left.

"Well, I guess my work here is done." Arthur left the museum to head to the next town.

~Author's Note~

So! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I didn't want to give a Hetalia character to Maxie because he's not awesome enough for one. Don't expect Archie to have one either. Please review! It might make me update faster! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Tricks and Treats

~Author's Note~

I am sorry for not updating in a while! I had other stuff to do and I started a Pokemon Ranger/ Hetalia fic, so yeah. Thanks to people who reviewed! This is more of a filler chapter than anything else. I just had to put this in. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Arthur moved on through the exit of Slateport City. After a short trek down the path, he found a house that had a purple roof. Arthur was curious about who lived there, due to it being a ways out of town.

He knocked on the door, and it opened. When he walked in, he didn't see anyone at first. Then he caught sight of a foot sticking out from under a table.

"I can see you under the table, you know."

"Wha? Aww. You're sharp, da-ze!" He came out, and stood by a tapestry hanging in the back. "Behold! I am the greatest mystery in all of Hoenn! Call me Yong Soo! Glad to meet you, da-ze!"

"Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure."

"You've come to challenge my Trick House, right?" Yong Soo asked.

"What?"

"That's why you're here, isn't it? Yes, it is!"

"Umm… Actually-"

"Consider your challenge accepted! Now go on, da-ze!" Yong Soo pushed him behind the tapestry.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shouted, shocked from the impact.

"I'll be waiting in the back, da-ze!" Yong Soo called. The door closed, leaving Arthur in the rear of the house.

There were maze-like walls everywhere with small shrubs in the gaps between the walls. "Any ideas on how to get through here, Arceus?"

_'Maybe if you edged past the small trees, you could find the exit? I really don't know.'_ She said.

"I'll do that. Thanks, Arceus." Arthur started making his way through the maze. When he found the door, he saw that he needed a pass-phrase to get by.

"Are you kidding me? I need to go back through the bloody maze!" Arthur shouted angrily.

_'Look on the bright side. At least you know where the exit is.' _Arceus pointed out.

"I guess. Oh! What's that?" Arthur saw a sign that said, 'Everything originated in Korea, da-ze!'

Arthur facepalmed. "Is that..?

_'The pass-phrase? Most likely.' _Arceus sighed. _'Let's go try it.'_

When Arthur got back to the door, Arthur entered the phrase. The door swung open.

When he entered the back room, he found Yong Soo staring at a pile of papers.

"You wanker! Why would you push me into a maze? I didn't even want to challenge your 'Trick House!'" Arthur yelled.

"The why did you say that you did, da-ze?" Yong Soo questioned.

"I didn't. You came to that conclusion yourself." Arthur said in an eerily calm voice.

"Oh. Well here's your prize, da-ze!" Yong Soo announced.

"What is this, a piece of candy? Arthur asked.

"Kind of, da-ze. If you feed it to a pokemon, its level goes up by one!" Yong Soo said.

"Fascinating. I'm leaving now. Good bye." Arthur said.

"See you later, da-ze!"

Arthur left the house and started down the lower path that led to Mauville City.

~Author's Note~

Okay, so I'm going to be on vacation for the next two weeks, so I will not be updating! Sorry! I will be writing during that time, just not typing and updating. Expect updates around the 20th or so! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: An Electrifying Battle

~Author's Note~

Hey! I'm back! This took a long time to type, mainly because I was distracted by a pokemon tournament. WHICH I WON! Granted there were only four people there, but hey! Winning is fun. Ok, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9

As Arthur traveled down the path, he ran into Francis.

"Bonjour, mon ami!" he called.

"What do you want, frog?" Arthur said irritably.

"I can't say hello to a friend?"

"No. Now let me by." Arthur said.

"Let us battle, my friend!" Francis said.

"Why-" Arthur thought for a moment. "On second thought, alright. It should be fun to give you the bitter taste of defeat!"

"Ohonhonhon! I am strong! You cannot defeat me! I remember how you cheated last time!"

"I didn't bloody cheat!" Arthur yelled while pulling out Mudkip's pokeball. Francis pulled out a pokeball as well.

"Go! Wailmer!" Francis called, throwing the pokeball.

"Mudkip! Show the frog what you can do!" Arthur called, releasing his first pokemon. Mudkip called to Arthur in agreement.

"Alright, Mudkip! Let's use Tackle!" Arthur shouted.

After the attack landed, Francis called to his wailmer, "Quickly, Wailmer! Use Splash!" The pokemon bounced up and down on the grass it was fighting on.

Mudkip and Arthur shared a confused glance. "What the bloody hell was that supposed to do?" Arthur asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"You don't know, do you." Arthur stated.

"Shut up!"

They kept up the cycle of Tackle and Splash for two more rounds, when Francis decided to change it up a bit.

"Wailmer, Rollout!" He called.

"Mudkip! Dodge! Quick!" Arthur yelled. Luckily, Mudkip was agile enough to evade the attack, and use Tackle before Wailmer came at him again.

That Tackle finished off the Wailmer. Francis recalled him, and sent out his first pokemon. Evidently, his little Treecko had evolved into a Grovyle.

Grovyle was faster than Mudkip and was able to use Absorb before Mudkip could attack.

Arthur recalled Mudkip, and almost sent out Magikarp, but then thought better of it. Magikarp was a water-type. If he sent him out, then Francis would have the last laugh. Arthur couldn't have that.

He grabbed the white pokeball with the pink crosswheel pattern. Francis' eyes widened at the sight of the special pokeball.

"It's all you, Arceus!" Arthur called.

_'This is the one you want to beat? Alright. This should be easy.'_

"Judgement!" Arthur called. Arceus's eyes glowed, and the pink orbs appeared to attack Grovyle. The psychic-type move finished Grovyle.

Francis recalled Grovyle, and Arthur decided to switch pokemon as well.

Arthur sent out Magikarp to fight it out with Francis's last pokemon.

Francis pulled out a yellow pokeball with a pink and purple crescent moon pattern. It seemed to glow with a soft inner light. "Go, Cresselia!" He called.

Francis noted Magikarp. He laughed. "You actually have that pathetic excuse of a pokemon?"

"Says the one who used Splash three times in a row!" Arthur and Francis started arguing senselessly. Cresselia just floated calmly, watching the scene unfold in what may have been amusement.

No one noticed Magikarp start glowing and changing shape.

When the glowing stopped, Magikarp was much longer, and looked very different. He was no longer Magikarp. He was Gyarados. The pokemon roared mightily.

That got Arthur and Francis' attention. Both of their jaws dropped at the sight of him. Arthur recovered first and grinned mischievously.

"You were saying?" Arthur asked.

"Um, uh, Cresselia! Future Sight!" Cresselia's eyes and moon-like tail glowed, but nothing much happened at the time.

_'Arthur! Gyarados knows Dragon Rage now! Use that!'_ Arceus said.

"Got it. Gyarados! Dragon Rage!" Arthur said. Gyarados released a purplish-blue beam of energy from his mouth. The attack did a great deal of damage, but Cresselia wasn't finished yet.

She attacked with Psychic, which gave Gyarados a bit of damage, but not much. Gyarados retaliated with another Dragon Rage, finishing off Cresselia.

When Francis got over the initial shock of a second loss, he shouted, "Non! This cannot be! You must have cheated again!"

"I never cheated! You just can't take the fact that I'm a better trainer than you!" Arthur yelled.

"I will defeat you, Arthur! I will!" Francis called, riding his bike away.

"No. He won't." Arthur mumbled to himself. He started walking when he stubbed his toe on a rock. "Ow! Bloody-" He looked at the 'rock' that he kicked. It was brown, but not rock shaped. It was rectangular. "Arceus, I just kicked one of your plates. Care to come get it?"

Arceus came out of her pokeball. _'Yes! Here, take the Mind Plate. This one's the Earth Plate.' _She took the Plate while Arthur put the Mind plate in his bag.

She turned a shade of light brown on the crosswheel, hooves, and eyes. She seemed pleased to have found another one of her precious plates.

After Arceus had returned to her pokeball, Arthur continued down the path. A few minutes at a steady pace had him at the entrance to Mauville City.

His first stop was at the Pokecenter to heal his pokemon, weakened by the battle with Francis. After doing so, he saw a bike shop next door. He went in, figuring that it would be easier to continue his journey on a bike as opposed to on foot. He found the owner to be friendly enough.

"Hello! Welcome to the bike shop! My name is Rydel. Nice to meet you." He greeted.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Your shoes look pretty dirty. Did you come from far away?" Rydel asked.

For the first time, Arthur noticed all of the mud, dirt, and grass that covered his running shoes. "Oh, I guess you're right. I did come from far away. I'm from Littleroot Town." He said.

"Littleroot? A little while ago, two boys came here and bought bikes. One said that he was from Littleroot."

"Oh, that must have been my little brother, Peter."

"Anyway, you came from far away. How would you like a bike?"

"I would like one, but I don't know how much they cost. How much is one bike?" Arthur asked.

"You walked all the way here. You earned this bike. Take it for free." Rydel walked to the wall and selected a bicycle that could switch gears. "It can also fold up and fit in your bag, so don't worry about having to leave it outside of buildings."

"I don't know if I can accept this as a gift." Arthur said. "Are you sure?"

"Go on and take it. You earned it, and you might need it." Rydel said.

"Thank you very much." Arthur said, awed by the man's generosity.

"No problem. Good luck in any of your endeavors!" He said cheerily.

"Thank you!" Arthur called as he left the store. "What a nice man." He said to himself.

_'I agree. He was very kind to give you that bike.'_ Arceus said.

Arthur walked the short distance to the gym, and was surprised to see Peter and Raivis blocking the entrance.

"Come on, Raivis! Let's challenge the gym and see how good we are!" Peter said excitedly.

"Wait a minute!" Raivis said. "I'll admit, you're doing a lot better, but it's not such a good idea to challenge this gym. It's too difficult."

"I can do it! With my pokemon, we can beat anyone! Then Arthur will have to accept me as a trainer!" Peter said, looking determined. Then he turned to see Arthur looking at him with a large eyebrow raised.

"I'll recognize you as a trainer, will I?" Arthur said. "I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"I've gotten a lot stronger!" Peter said to his brother. "You'll understand after I win a battle with you!" He said, pulling out a pokeball.

Arthur sighed pulling out a pokeball of his own. "Alright. If you win, go ahead and challenge the gym. If I win, you stop blocking the door and let me pass."

"Alright! Here I come!" Peter called.

Peter threw the pokeball, releasing his torchic. Arthur sent out Mudkip. Arthur told Mudkip to use Water Gun and Torchic was down.

Peter took out another pokeball, but it wasn't a normal one. It was a light pink color. When Arthur saw it, he was stunned. He knew by now that when you saw a strangely colored pokeball, there would most likely be a legendary pokemon inside. How had Peter, of all people, been chosen?

A small, levitating mouse-like pokemon emerged when the pokeball was thrown. Peter had shouted, "Get him, Mew!"

Arthur decided to have Mudkip use Mud-Slap on Mew, which lowered her accuracy.

Mew used Psychic, which knocked out Mudkip, just by the sheer force of her telekinetic power.

Arthur sent out Gyarados after that, and told him to use Dragon Rage. This KO'd Mew.

Mew was Peter's last pokemon. He was upset at his loss, but surprisingly took it better than Francis did. "I'll beat you eventually! I'll get lots stronger!" He moved out of the way.

"Thank you, Peter." He entered, and was mildly surprised when Peter and Raivis came in after him. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to see how you do against this gym leader!" Peter said.

"Alright, do what you want." Arthur walked up to the area where the gym leader was. He saw a tall man with short blond hair standing next to a small blonde girl with shoulder length hair. The girl seemed to be around Raivis and Peter's age.

However, being the thirteen year old boys they were, Raivis and Peter had an awkward time talking to her.

Arthur talked to the tall man. He said, "Hello. I am Arthur Kirkland. Are you the gym leader of Mauville City?"

"I am. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I use electric-type pokemon."

"Beilschmidt. Where have I heard that name before? Oh! I think I met your brother! His name is Gilbert, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it is. How do you know him?" Ludwig asked.

"He gave me a ride to Dewford and Slateport on his boat. He told me to tell you, 'Your awesome brother says hello!'" Arthur said.

Ludwig facepalmed. "Ja, that's Gilbert. How did you get him to take you on his boat? Did you bribe him?" He asked.

"Actually, some wanker stole his wingull. I helped get him back." Arthur said.

"Oh, you saved Gilbird? That explains it. He loves that bird more than beer!"

"Hm. So, shall we battle?" Arthur asked.

"Ja. Let's begin." Ludwig said. He pulled out a pokeball. He released a small, yellow mouse pokemon. Arthur released Mudkip.

Ludwig's Pikachu tried to use Thunder Wave, but Mudkip used Mud-Slap before he could. The attack made Pikachu miss, and allowed Mudkip to attack again. After the second attack, Pikachu was down.

Ludwig produced another pokeball from his bag. He released a pokemon that looked suspiciously similar to the pokeball it emerged from.

"Was that a pokeball inside of a pokeball?" Arthur asked, confused.

"No, but that is what many people think. This is my Voltorb." Ludwig answered.

"Ah, I see." Arthur tried to tell Mudkip to use Mud Slap again, but Ludwig made his call first.

"Voltorb, use Self-Destruct!"

"What?" Arthur yelled. The Voltorb exploded, knocking itself out as well as Mudkip. Arthur recalled Mudkip, and Ludwig recalled Voltorb.

Arthur sent out Gyarados, and Ludwig sent out a Magneton. Gyarados used Dragon Rage which, surprisingly, left Magneton paralyzed. Magneton couldn't move, and was vulnerable to attack. The next Dragon Rage sent Magneton down.

The next pokeball thrown was another strange one. Arthur was not surprised to see this. He found that Ludwig was a respectable person and would be a good choice for a legendary pokemon's companion.

The pokeball was yellow with electric blue lightning patterns. The pokemon that was released from the pokeball was interesting as well. It had fangs, a purple mane, and yellow fur. It had a rather canine appearance, and very large.

Arthur tried to have Gyarados use Dragon Rage, but Raikou was far faster than him. Thunderbolt was the only move necessary to knock out Gyarados.

Arthur brought out Arceus's pokeball. When she was released, everyone was certain that the battle would soon be over. However, Ludwig and Arthur had different opinions on what the outcome would be.

Ludwig called for Raikou to use Thunderbolt again, but the attack had no effect. The power of the Earth plate absorbed and negated the electricity without harming Arceus.

Arceus's attack was Judgement. The orbs of light appeared, but this time they were a light brown color. They targeted Raikou, and attacked. They knocked out Raikou, earning victory for Arthur.

Ludwig walked over to Arthur, putting out his hand. They shook hands, and Ludwig said, "That was a good battle. You are a good trainer."

"Thank you. You are good as well." Arthur said in reply.

The blonde girl came toward Arthur and said, "My name is Lilli. I enjoyed watching your battle with Ludwig."

Ludwig said, "She is the little sister of Vash Zwingli, gym leader of Lavaridge Town. She came to visit me, but I am too busy to escort her back. Would you mind taking her there for me?"

"I don't mind. I was planning on heading there anyway." Arthur said. Peter and Raivis jumped up eagerly.

"We'll go too!" They said in unison.

Lilli laughed. "I'll be happy for the company."

Both of the boys turned glowing shades of red.

They all walked out of the gym, and Lilli called, "Good-bye Ludwig!"

"Good-bye, Lilli!" Came the response.

They exited to the north, and started walking to Lavaridge Town.

By nightfall, Arthur, Peter, Raivis, and Lilli had managed to make their way to the base of a large mountain. They decided to make camp for the night, and take the cable car to the top of the mountain in the morning.

They didn't have a tent, so they simply unrolled sleeping bags that they had brought with them, and slept on the ground.

Arthur decided that it would be best if someone kept watch while the others slept. He presented this idea to Peter and Raivis. They agreed. You never could tell when a wild pokemon would come by.

Arthur took the first watch. While the three slept, he sat on a rock, and Arceus stood beside him.

_'You're not expecting anything to happen, are you?'_ Arceus asked.

"Not particularly. But it's best to be safe, right?" Arthur whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up.

_'I suppose.'_ After Arceus said this, Arthur felt ridiculously paranoid. He jumped at every noise.

His paranoia was not a bad thing, however. Without warning, four people in blue appeared from the shadows. They attacked, but luckily Arthur was able to wake up the others. Peter called Mew out of her pokeball, Raivis called Regirock, and Arceus was already out.

None of them expected Lilli to have a special pokeball of her own.

It was yellow and covered in stars. From the pokeball came a small, star-shaped pokemon.

Peter had Mew use Protect around all of them, though it wasn't very strong due to the range it had to cover.

Regirock and Arceus were on the offensive, attacking anyone who tried to get too close to them.

Jirachi stayed close to Lilli, ready to protect her if necessary.

Eventually, the attackers broke through Mew's Protect, and a poochyena was able to land a dark-type attack on her. Mew, knocked out, was called back to her pokeball.

Though the Protect was gone, Regirock, Arceus, and Jirachi continued to defend their trainers and Peter.

The poochyena that had knocked out Mew also landed a dark-type attack on Jirachi, knocking her out.

A multitude of wingulls using Water Gun eventually overpowered Regirock.

Arceus was the only one left standing. She said to Arthur, _'Tell everyone to get down quickly!'_

"Everyone, get down, now!" Arthur yelled to the younger trainers. They all hit the ground, and Arceus unleashed a powerful attack. One she would only use at the most desperate of times.

Hyper Beam.

On the ground as they were, they escaped the full force of Hyper Beam. However, there was a consequence for being in such close proximity to such an attack.

Arthur passed out after the attack. He assumed that the same thing happened to the others.

When he woke up, he was alone at the camp with Arceus.

The attackers, Peter, Raivis, and Lilli were nowhere to be seen.

~Author's Note~

HAHA! I feel like I made a good cliffhanger. The ending was supposed to be part of the next chapter but I felt like keeping you in suspense. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Flames of Burning Anger

~Author's Note~

Hello people of the internet! I am not dead! Sorry for taking so long to update. School's been really difficult, and I've been swamped with projects. Plus, I was kind of not in a writing mood. However, I have decided that this story will be finished! Now, I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter. Enjoy!

~Chapter Ten~

Arthur shot up at the realization that his charges were missing. He called a tired Arceus back into her pokeball for rest.

He ran to the cable car and the woman running it allowed him aboard, and sent the car up the mountain. While Arthur was pacing the car, he saw that ashes had started to fall like snow outside of the car.

When he reached the top of the mountain, he looked around frantically for the kids, but all he saw were many people in a mad free-for-all. Some of the people were in red, the others in blue. Soon, he saw three smaller figures, surrounded by multiple Mightyena. He let out a deep sigh of relief. At least they were still alive.

Arthur looked at the people around them. He saw an authorative-looking figure fighting with the man from the Oceanic Museum. 'Maxie,' Arthur thought.

Arthur snuck toward them, with no one noticing him. When he got near Maxie and the other man, he heard their argument.

"We are using the volcano to spread the land! You have no business here!" Maxie yelled over the chaos.

"We want to spread the sea! You can't spread the land! I won't let you!"

"That's just stupid!"

"Well, your face is stupid!"

"No, you're stupid!"

Arthur decided it was time to butt in. "Oi! You both sound like children! Speaking of children, let them go this instant! What were your motives for taking them anyway?"

The two men turned to him. Maxie said, "Why are you here? I thought I told you not to impede us again!"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't abducted my little brother and his friends!" Arthur yelled angrily.

Maxie whirled on the other man. "Archie! You lured this one here with those three?"

"I didn't mean to. I only figured that I would ransom them later." To this, Arthur heard Lilli giggle.

Maxie grabbed a pokeball. "At any rate, I can't allow you to interfere anymore!" Maxie released a Mightyena.

Arthur sent out Mudkip. Mudkip was just as angry as Arthur; he had befriended Peter's Torchic. He couldn't allow his friend to answer to anyone but Peter. He attacked with Mud Shot. Arthur had not realized that Mudkip had learned this, but assumed that it replaced Mud-Slap. There was enough power behind the attack to KO Mightyena in one hit.

Maxie sent out a Camerupt next, and Mudkip used the same move to knock out that pokemon as well.

Maxie was outraged at his loss. However, because he had no more pokemon, he backed down. But Archie stepped forward.

"Maxie may have been defeated, but I won't be," Archie said. He pulled out a pokeball with a similar Mightyena.

Arthur switched pokemon, sending out Gyarados. A couple Dragon Rages were enough to KO the large dog pokemon.

Archie sent out a pelliper. Another few Dragon Rages and Archie was also defeated.

Arceus emerged from her pokeball, and went over to the Mightyena surrounding the three teens. _'Move,'_ she commanded.

_'Master told us not to,'_ one of them told her.

Arceus had left her plate with Arthur, and was her normal white and yellow colors. She started to get angry. Her eyes glowed with an inner fire, as did her crosswheel. _'Move,'_ she commanded more forcefully.

The three Mightyena whimpered pitifully and moved out of the way. The glow died down. _'That's what I thought,'_ she said.

Archie and Maxie were in awe at the sight of Arceus, and were stunned momentarily.

In that time, Arthur had snatched the power source from the machine that was being used to stimulate the volcano into activity. Then he shouted, "Run!" to Peter, Lilli, and Raivis.

They ran down a path where all of the trees, grass, and rocks were covered in a thick layer of soot. Archie, Maxie, and both of their teams were trailing behind them.

Very quickly, they reached the bottom of the hill. They emerged from the trees to find a clearing. There were houses, a pokecenter, a pokemart, and a gym.

Lilli shouted, "Big bruder!" at the top of her lungs. The door to the gym almost flew off of its hinges. It was a sliding, electric door too. A tall man with hair similar to Lilli's came out and ran toward his little sister.

When he saw their pursuers, he got out a pokeball of his own. It was brown and had a red flame design on it.

An Entei came out. It summoned a large wall of fire around the entire town, but allowed nothing inside the town to burn. It was simply a barrier.

Archie and Maxie knew that they would not be able to catch them, so they returned to their respective bases.

Lilli ran toward her brother and gave him a big hug. Vash looked a bit startled, but hugged her back.

The adrenaline that Arthur had felt was fading. He gave Peter a hug because he was so glad that he was safe.

Raivis watched the whole family thing happen; happy for his friends, but felt kind of sad because the only people that he could consider family were either back in Rustboro, or in another city. He was just happy to be away from that mountain.

While Lilli was hugging Vash, he noticed a small scratch on Lilli's knee. "Entei," he called. The pokemon understood his friend's intentions, and bounded toward Arthur. Arthur managed to push Peter out of the way before being tackled by the large pokemon.

"What did you do to my little sister?" Vash demanded.

"I didn't do anything! They all got abducted by the people who were chasing us! I went up the mountain to go find them!" Arthur groaned from beneath Entei.

Vash said, "A likely story."

"It's true, big bruder! He came up and beat the two guys in blue and red!" Lilli said in Arthur's defense.

Vash motioned for Entei to get off of Arthur. He got up and Vash said, "Sorry, it's just that I'm a little protective of Lilli." Arthur looked at him like he was crazy. Vash ignored this look, and motioned toward the pokecenter. "There's a hot spring behind the pokecenter. If you want, you can rest there for a while."

"Thank you," Arthur said, walking to the pokecenter. He went through the pokecenter to the hot spring, and released his pokemon so that they could enjoy the warm water. Arthur himself did not think it was proper to go in the water.

Mudkip and Gyarados were quite happy in the water. They splashed and swam in the water like children. Arceus on the other hand stood in the water, enjoying the warmth.

Peter and Raivis decided, what the hell, and let their pokemon enjoy the water too. However, unlike Arthur, they didn't mind wet clothes, and joined the pokemon in the water.

Soon, everyone was feeling much better after their rest. Arthur called his pokemon back into their pokeballs and walked to the gym. He was followed by Peter and Raivis.

Arthur said to Vash, "Vash, I want to challenge this gym!"

"Do you now? Well, you're in luck, I'm the gym leader. I accept your challenge," Vash said.

The kids moved off of the battling field, and sat to watch the battle. Arthur took Mudkip's pokeball and released him. Vash took out a pokeball of his own, and released his first pokemon, Torkoal.

Mudkip used Water Gun, which was very effective against the fire-type of Torkoal, and knocked out the pokemon instantly. Vash sent out another pokemon, Vulpix.

Before Mudkip could attack again, Vash said, "Vulpix, use Hypnosis!" The Vulpix used her move, and Mudkip fell asleep. Then, Vulpix used Confuse Ray for when Mudkip woke up, and proceeded to use Faint Attack until Mudkip awakened.

When he did, Arthur said, "Good! You're awake! Use Water Gun!" Mudkip looked dizzy, and ended up hurting itself from confusion. He was so confused that he fainted. "What? Alright, then. I'll use Gyarados." The large pokemon came out and looked at the Vulpix. Her eyes widened and seemed to lose a bit of her confidence when attacking. Gyarados used Dragon Rage and the Vulpix used a weak Faint Attack. Then another Dragon Rage finished it off. The next pokemon to be sent out by Vash was a Slugma.

Gyarados used Bite. This was a critical hit, but did not completely take down the pokemon. In fact, the Slugma's body burned Gyarados. The Slugma used Yawn, but the attack failed to impact Gyarados. Gyarados finished off the Slugma with a Dragon Rage, and then Vash sent out his last pokemon, his legendary, Entei.

Entei used Fire Blast, and knocked out Gyarados. Arthur sent out his own legendary, Arceus. _'Arthur, may I choose the move that I wish to use against Entei, due to the fact that I am not holding a plate, to change my type?'_ she asked.

"Sure, Arceus. What move do you want to use?"

_'I wish to use the move Earth Power. It is a ground-type move, and will work very well on Entei's fire-type,'_ she said.

"Use it. We can do this," Arthur said.

_'Indeed we can.'_ Arceus used the attack, which did a great deal of damage, however did not finish it off immediately. Entei used Fire Blast again, but also did not defeat Arceus. Arceus used Earth Power again, this time finishing Entei.

Vash gave Arthur the badge saying, "Good job. I should have known you would be a challenging trainer if you defeated Ludwig. Here is the Heat Badge."

"Thank you. We'll be off now. It was a pleasure meeting you," Arthur said.

"Wait, we?" Peter asked.

"Yes, we. Do you really think that I'm about to have a repeat of the volcano? You and Raivis, if he wants to, are coming with me." When Peter tried to protest, Arthur said, "If you don't, I will reveal your embarrassing baby moments. All of them."

Peter blushed furiously, and Lilli giggled. "What does he mean by that?" She asked curiously.

"He doesn't mean anything by that! We've got to go! Bye!" Peter shouted, thoroughly embarrassed. He pulled Arthur and Raivis out of the gym.

Outside of the gym, they saw Francis come out of the herb shop. "Nope, no I do not want to talk to that French frog. I'll be back in the gym if you need me," Arthur said. Peter grinned mischievously.

"Hey! Francis! Arthur is over here!"

"Don't call him over! What are you doing!" Arthur said.

"Revenge!" Peter yelled, escaping to the pokecenter with Raivis.

Francis went over to Arthur and said, "Bonjour, mon ami! How are you doing?"

"Well, I just defeated the gym leader of this town. I'm planning on heading to another town now, so if you don't mind, I'll take my leave." He turned to leave, but Francis stopped him.

"Wait, take these goggles. They will protect your eyes from the sandstorm on route 111." Francis handed Arthur three pairs of goggles.

"Thank you, Francis. I'm sure that they will be useful," Arthur said sincerely. He left to find Peter and Raivis.

Francis chuckled. "He didn't even ask why I had given him three pairs of goggles."

~Author's Note~

Yup, Francis is a stalker. Arthur never told him that Peter and Raivis were going to travel with him, he just knew. Anyway, did you all enjoy the gym battle? I was going to put it in Chapter eleven, but I decided to do it now. Next up is the normal-type gym and Fallarbor town! It'll probably be up faster than this one! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: A Totally Average Day

~Chapter Eleven~

Arthur and his companions made their way down the steep hill to the east of Lavaridge town. They continued walking east, and soon came across a sprawling desert. They had seen it before, on their way from Mauville City, but they could not go that way because there was a vicious sandstorm. Now that they had the goggles, they could go through the area.

As they walked through the area, they came across Baltoys, Sandshrews, Trapinches, and Cacneas. Arthur noticed that his pokemon were getting minorly injured by the sandstorm when battling. Peter was having the same problem. The only one who could go through a battle without taking excess damage was Raivis, but that was because he used rock-types.

Soon, they made their way to the north end of the desert. They found a large field of ash-covered grass. As they made their way through the grass, they encountered a pokemon. It seemed to like Peter, and it was shiny steel gray, with red on its wings. It was a Skarmory.

Peter sent out his Torchic, and started slowly bringing down the Skarmory's health. When Peter felt that it was enough, he threw a great ball, and caught the pokemon.

"Yes! I caught my first pokemon!" Peter shouted.

"What about Mew?" Arthur asked.

"Technically she asked me, so that doesn't count."

"Alright then, let's just continue on," Arthur said, continuing his way through the grass. When they came across a few people who wanted to do a double battle, Peter and Raivis worked together to take the win. Arthur accepted challenges, but did not actively search for battles. Soon they came to Fallarbor town.

They healed their pokemon at the pokecenter, and talked to a person in the town. The person said, "I feel bad for Professor Edelstein. Team Magma came and stole the meteorite that he found in Meteor Falls. He's been pretty downcast ever since."

_'I wonder if that thing that I found in the machine at the top of the volcano was the meteorite that was stolen. I think I'll go to return it,'_ Arthur thought. "Which house belongs to Professor Edelstein?" Arthur asked.

The person pointed out which house, and Arthur went over to the house. He knocked on the door, and the door opened. A man with dark hair and a disapproving demeanor stood in the doorway. "Yes? Did you need something?"

"I found this in a machine on the top of Mount Chimney. Is it the one I heard was stolen from you by Team Magma?" Arthur asked, pulling the Meteorite from his backpack.

The man's eyes widened. "Yes! This is my meteorite! Thank you. Here, I found this item atop the volcano a few weeks ago. I never found out what it does. Maybe you will be able to figure it out," he said as he brought out a bright red rectangular tablet.

"Thank you. Have a good day," Arthur said as he walked away from the house. "Did we just get a plate without me tripping over it?" He said to Arceus.

_'And here I was thinking that it would be more difficult.'_

He went back to Raivis and Peter, and they went to the west of the town, and soon found themselves in a large cave, and there was a cascading waterfall crashing down a wall of pale yellow rocks.

They made their way through the cave, and came across a pokemon. This one seemed to like Arthur. It was a sun-shaped rock type-pokemon. Raivis, the expert on rock-types, said, "That's a Solrock. Along with being a rock type, it's also a psychic type."

"That's an interesting combination…" Arthur said thoughtfully. He sent out Gyarados, and used Dragon Rage on the Solrock, doing only enough to weaken the wild pokemon a bit. Then he used a pokeball to catch the Solrock.

After catching Solrock, the trio continued on through the cave. They emerged at a series of ledges and caught sight of the familiar skyline of Rustboro City.

They rushed into the town, and Peter tripped over a stone. Arthur stared at him, noting that the 'stone' was rectangular. Much like one of Arceus' plates. "Arceus, we found a plate. And I wasn't the one who tripped! Again!" he said, picking up the plate.

_'This one appears to be the Stone Plate. It holds the power of rocks. Congratulations on not falling on your face,'_ Arceus said.

Arthur ignored this comment, and helped Peter get up, taking the Stone Plate. "We now have five plates," he said to himself. "How many did you say that you had Arceus?"

_'Sixteen. We currently have about one-third of the plates,'_ Arceus replied.

"Hm. We're doing pretty well," Arthur said. "We'll keep an eye out for them." He turned to the boys. "Come on then, we should get to the city.

Once they got to the city, Arthur noticed that Raivis was looking at the gym. "Raivis, do you want to stay in Rustboro while Peter and I go to Petalburg?"

"What? Um… A little," Raivis said.

"Then go ahead. You have a place to stay here, right?"

"Yeah, my brother lives here," he said, a bit relieved.

"We'll come back after we've finished our business in Petalburg. We'll see you later," Arthur said.

"Bye Raivis!" Peter shouted. Arthur and Peter walked through the woods and soon made their way to Petalburg. They healed their pokemon at the pokecenter, and then went to the gym. The gym leader was the same woman whom Arthur met at the beginning of his journey, Yekaterina Braginskaya.

"Hello, I believe we met a few weeks ago. I am Arthur Kirkland, and this is my little brother, Peter. I have come to challenge this gym," Arthur said politely.

"Alright. Are you ready now?" Yekaterina asked.

"Yes," Arthur said, pulling out a pokeball. "I am."

Yekaterina sent out her first pokemon, a Chansey, while Arthur sent out Mudkip. Chansey used Egg Bomb, and Mudkip took a bit of damage. Mudkip used Water Gun, and Chansey took a lot of damage, but managed to hold on.

Arthur was ready to defeat the Chansey with a Tackle, but before Mudkip could attack, the Chansey used SoftBoiled, healing herself. Mudkip's Tackle did not do nearly as much as Water Gun did.

Next, Mudkip used Water Gun, while Chansey used Sing. Chansey was defeated, but Mudkip was put to sleep. As Yekaterina sent out her next pokemon, Arthur switched pokemon as well. Arthur sent out Gyarados, and Yekaterina sent out a Miltank.

Miltank used Rollout which would do more and more damage as the battle went on. Gyarados used Dragon Rage a few times, but each time Rollout hit, Gyarados got a little bit more tired. Soon, Miltank was defeated, but Gyarados was just hanging on.

The next pokemon to be sent out by Yekaterina was an Eevee. The little pokemon was so cute, that Arthur felt a little bad about having to defeat her. However, Eevee defeated Gyarados using Bite.

Arthur decided to send in his new pokemon, Solrock. He told his Solrock to use the move Rock Throw, which dealt a lot of damage to the Eevee. Eevee used Bite, which worked well on Solrock due to it being a psychic type. Then Solrock used Rock Throw again, knocking out the little Eevee.

Yekaterina brought out a pokeball with six dots on it; two red, two blue, and two silver. When Yekaterina sent out the pokemon inside, the ceiling opened. It was a good thing that it did too. The Pokemon released was gargantuan.

_'Well. This is surprising. Regigigas doesn't usually come outside. But don't worry. She is very slow. If you defeat her quickly enough, you will win without a scratch,'_ Arceus informed Arthur.

Arthur thanked Arceus, and used Rock Throw on Regigigas, which did not do as much as Arthur had hoped. True to Arceus' word, the pokemon was moving extremely slowly. He told Solrock to attack again, still not doing as much damage as he would have hoped.

Then Regigigas seemed to speed up a bit. Yekaterina told her enormous pokemon to use a move called "Crush Claw." This move did a riduclously large amount of damage to Solrock, and the pokemon went down.

Mudkip was asleep, and both Gyarados and Solrock were out of play for the time being, so Arthur was forced to send out Arceus. Arceus was very small compared to Regigigas, but with her small size, came a far greater agility. Arceus evaded any attack that was thrown at her.

Eventually, Regigigas slowed down a bit, allowing Arceus time to attack. She used Judgment, but as she was not holding a Plate, the attack's type was Normal. Orbs of gray light appeared, and attacked Regigigas. The attack was not the most effective, but it was enough to earn Arthur the win.

"Congratulations, Arthur. You have earned this badge," Yekaterina said, bringing out a badge. "This is the Balance Badge." She handed it to him.

"Thank you. I must go now," Arthur said, turning to leave.

Once they were outside, Peter and Arthur noticed that the sky was getting dark. "Should we find somewhere to stay for the night?" Peter asked.

"Yes, let's go," Arthur responded. They walked around the city, but couldn't find anywhere. They were about to resort to camping again, but then Arthur heard a familiar voice.

"Do the two of you need my awesome help?" Gilbert asked.

"Hello, Gilbert. This is my little brother, Peter. We would appreciate a place to stay for the night," Arthur said.

"You should stay at my place! It's right over here!" Gilbert said to them.

"Arthur," Peter said quietly. "Why does he have a Wingull on his head?"

"I don't know. It wants to be there?"

They soon got to Gilbert's house and they talked about things. Gilbert was particularly interested in Arthur's battle with Ludwig. "Keseseseses! You totally kicked his ass!" Gilbert laughed.

After talking for a long time, they all went to sleep.

~Àuthor's Note~

Aaaand end chapter. 'Sup people? In case anyone was curious Raivis' brother is Eduard, and they're not really brothers that was just the easiest explanation for Arthur.

I just want to let you all know that I know you guys are reading this. I look at the stats. You all are just trying to be ninjas by not reviewing. You're not Black Star. I don't like to keep chapters in once they are done, but I would appreciate having at least fifteen reviews by the next update. That's not asking for too much right? Only three reviews? Please?


	12. Chapter 12: Weathering Team Magma

~Author's Note~

Salve omnes! Joy of joys! I got to fifteen reviews! Thanks to Sapphire Cannon, Yin Yang Zodiac Girl, and kuroiyou63 for the three reviews I asked for! All of my readers are Prussia-level awesome! Enjoy the chapter written when I was supposed to be studying for midterms!

~Chapter Twelve~

After the two brothers woke up, they gathered their belongings together. They thanked Gilbert for his help, and left for the next city. They traveled through the Petalburg Woods. Soon they made it to Rustboro City.

They went to the pokecenter and met up with Raivis as they were healing their pokemon. He told them to wait for him at the east entrance of the city so that he could get his stuff.

After they left Rustboro, they went through the Rusturf Tunnel, a man-made tunnel connecting Rustboro City to Verdanturf Town. After making it through the tunnel, they decided to bypass the pokecenter and continue on to Mauville City. On the path connecting the two places, Arthur tripped on yet another plate.

This time the plate was a vibrant green. _'This is the Meadow Plate,'_ Arceus informed Arthur. _'It contains the power of grass.'_

"Good to know," Arthur grumbled, getting to his feet. He picked up the Meadow Plate, and put it in his bag. "Let's get to Mauville," he said to his two companions. They made it to Mauville rather quickly, and unexpectedly met with Lilli.

"Lilli? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Jirachi told me that this was supposed to go to you. I found it on the slopes next to Lavaridge." Lilli handed Arthur another rectangular tablet, this one pale blue in color.

"Thank you Lilli. Do you need help getting back to Lavaridge?" Arthur asked.

"No, Ludwig said that he would take me back home. Thank you for offering. Bye, Peter. Bye, Raivis."

The two boys said farewell to their friend, and the three continued going east. They soon came across a wide body of water. Arthur decided to get help from his pokemon to get across.

Arthur brought out Gyarados, and he ferried Arthur, Peter, and Raivis across the water. On the other side of the river, the three saw a person with dark hair. Arthur recognized him as Kiku Honda, the person that he had met in the cave in Dewford.

"Hello, Arthur," he said. "Have you met many kinds of pokemon since I last saw you?"

"I have," Arthur replied. "I have also defeated many gym leaders on my travels, and my brother, his friend, and I are journeying to Fortree City to face the next one."

"That is good. There are many different pokemon in this world. Do you think it is better to raise only a few pokemon or many?" He asked. Then he added, "Never mind. It is none of my business. It would be nice to meet you again somewhere. Good-bye."

"Good-bye," Arthur said, as Kiku walked off. The three trainers continued on their journey to the next city. As they made their way there, they came across a long bridge in front of a large glass building, blocked by a few Team Magma people.

"Ugh, lookout duty is so boring!" One of the people said to the other.

"I know, right?" The other said. Then they caught sight of Arthur, Peter, and Raivis. "Hey, you!" The person said to them. "Don't go near the Weather Institute! It's not safe." Then both of the lookout people turned to face the other side of the bridge.

Arthur looked at the glass building. "Obviously, since they told us not to, I have no choice but to go in,' he thought.

_'Common knowledge. Let's go!'_ Arceus said.

The three trainers entered the building and found a bed and a computer. They also saw a young boy in that little separate room. He said, "While I was sleeping, everyone went upstairs! There's a bunch of strange people in here! I don't want to go out there!" He seemed to be scared and confused. This was enough to ring some of the alarm bells in Arthur's mind.

"Peter, Raivis, you stay here with this boy. I'm going to go see what is going on in the other rooms and upstairs," Arthur said. He walked out before they could argue, and saw that the other room was filled with Team Magma members. He snuck his way past the people on the bottom floor, and climbed to the second floor. He made his way to the end of the room, and found who seemed to be the leader of this little Team Magma campaign. It was a female member who was blocking the only entrance to the room behind her. She laughed as he came into her line of sight, "You're going to meddle in Team Magma's affairs?"

"I am indeed!" Arthur answered.

"You're either absolutely fearless, simply ignorant, or both! You're so cute, you're disgusting! I'll put you down, kiddy!" She said, brandishing a pokeball.

"How dare you call me an ignorant child! Have at you!" Arthur said angrily, bringing out a pokeball of his own.

The Team Magma senior officer sent out a Numel, and Arthur sent out Gyarados. Gyarados used the move Water Pulse on the fire-ground type pokemon, and knocked it out in one hit. The next pokemon that was sent out was a Mightyena.

This pokemon was faster than Gyarados, and managed to knock out Gyarados. The next pokemon that Arthur sent out was Mudkip, because Solrock would be at a disadvantage. Mudkip used a variety of moves to knock out the pokemon.

After the Team Magma person lost, she said, "You're disgustingly strong! It's bad enough that we have to deal with Team Aqua! Now you? Why do you want to be in our business anyway?"

"Well," Arthur started to say, but then he was interrupted by a Team Magma lower officer barreling past him.

"We have a situation here! A Team Aqua mob just passed the Weather Institute! They appeared to be heading for Mount Pyre!"

The senior officer looked startled. "What?!" she shrieked. We can't waste any more time! We have to hurry to Mount Pyre, as well!" The entirety of Team Magma vacated the premises of the Weather Institute in a matter of seconds.

After they left, the people in the room behind the senior officer approached him. "Thanks!" One of the scientists said. "Thanks to you, we're safe!"

"It was nothing really," Arthur said. He mentally vowed to find out what was going on with Team Magma and Aqua at Mount Pyre.

"This might be an odd means of thanks, but please, take this pokemon," the scientist said, handing Arthur a pokeball.

Arthur released the pokemon and saw a small, white blob with a face. The scientist said, "That's a Castform. It changes forms depending on the weather."

"Interesting," Arthur said. "Thank you, I must be on my way now."

"Farewell, trainer!" The scientist said. "Take care of Castform!"

Arthur made his way down to the bottom floor, where Peter and Raivis were waiting. "Those Team Magma people just left out of nowhere!" Peter said. "Do you know why?"

"Yes, they needed to go to Mount Pyre. I don't know for what reason, but I intend to find out. Come on, we need to get to the next city."

~Author's Note~

Alright, so now Arthur has given himself a quest! Please tell me what you all think, and who you think that the Gym Leader of Fortree City will be! Vale omnes!


End file.
